I love you, my Queen
by Marykim20
Summary: Years after the Uprising Eren and Historia periodically try to evoke the memories of the previous titan-shifters by holding hands. Could these sessions get them closer to each other and wake hidden feelings inside? Spoilers up to 108th chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is planned as a three-shot. For now, the rating is T, but it may change** **to M** **after the 3rd chapter is released.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin). Neither manga nor anime.**

 **I got this idea while talking in an EreHisu discord. Our discord is small and young, but it is very active. So if you are an EreHisu fan, feel free to PM me and I will send an invitation!:)**

* * *

 **I love you, my Queen**

 **Chapter 1**

"Do you see anything?"

"No..."

"Try to focus, Eren."

Eren inhaled and gripped Historia's hand firmer, trying to summon at least some memories of his father. In ten seconds he exhaled and opened his eyes. Nothing.

Historia looked at him sadly and let go of his hand. Since Eren had kissed her hand during the ceremony two years ago he has only gained few memories. They often held sessions in her room so that no one would bother him to remember. They came, sat down on her bed and for hours tried to call at least something. But most of the times it didn't work.

And now Eren was sitting next to her with his head down and clearly angry. She couldn't see his face behind his long hair, but she was sure there he was scowling. So many attempts have been made and all in vain. She had seen him in despair many times when his faith in himself was lost, but usually, after this, he made fists and continued to fight. Would he fight now?

"Eren, listen to me. Two years ago you discovered the tragic events that happened in the past. You learnt that your father hung a huge burden of responsibility on you by giving you this power." She decided to keep quiet about the fact that he was forced to eat his father. "But you are a good person. You are not your father. You are kind, supportive and responsible. You will always stand up to protect the weak and never doom your loved ones to suffering on your own will. And today, you stood up for me." Eren looked up at her while she continued. "When everyone stayed silent, when everyone agreed that I need to become a Beast Titan and give birth to children for the rest of my life, condemning them to eat me and then each other for many years to come, you were the only one who came to defend me."

They sat silent for some moments before she spoke again. "You never told me why you made the risk of putting my life over the lives of our people by concealing the truth about the use of the coordinate."

"I don't want any of my friends to become titans." Eren merely said, but the look in his eyes was giving away that he was not completely honest. She tried to meet his gaze, but he averted it.

"Oh." Historia said and once again they fell silent.

By that time, pink clouds were visible outside the window, and after a few moments the golden ray of sunset entered the room and lit the blond hair of the queen, colouring it gorgeously.

Eren's attention turned to this, and then his eyes gradually began to examine Historia further. She was dressed in the most ordinary dress, her hair was loose, and there was no makeup on her eyes. All the 104th trainee corps graduates were used to seeing her like this, so she was not at all embarrassed to be in such a state in front of Eren. It was evening, and she was done with all the official meetings. And Eren found himself thinking that she was no less beautiful. It was not the first time he thought of her like this. Far from it. He had to constantly see such thoughts away. She was a Queen after all. Casual clothes or not, he had to behave properly.

For the past years, Eren frequently caught himself examining the Queen secretly. He admired how she looked, how she behaved and spoke. In comparison to their cadet times, she mostly wore dresses now. As far as he knew she picked and ordered them herself, and every one of them looked perfect on her. Official or not, he loved every attire she chose.

Eren himself was in his ordinary clothes at the moment as well, no Scouting Legion uniform, just a simple shirt, and pants. They both finished their duties that day and deserved some free time. However, they somewhat decided to spend it on the failing attempts to gain memories. Not that he believed it would work, but frankly speaking it was also a chance for him to spend some time with her privately.

"Maybe we should try one more time?" Historia interrupted his train of thought. "And go to rest after this."

Eren nodded. "Sure."

"I will try to focus this time, too. Maybe it will help." She said and took his hand in hers.

The two of them closed their eyes and focused. They waited. And waited. And waited.

Eren gripped her hand tighter and bent his head closer to her, trying to lessen the distance. Maybe it would help?

Nothing.

Historia shifted in impatience and Eren opened his eyes. To his surprise, he found how close their faces were to each other. She probably had leaned to him when he had gripped her hand tighter too. He inhaled sharply and exhaled in surprise, and his breath reached her face. She opened her eyes and also noticed their proximity. Both of them found themselves not knowing how to act. At first, Eren wanted to move away, but instead, he froze in place.

For some moments they were just staring into each other's eyes. Green met blue and created some sort of chemistry. Eren was the first to break the eye contact and look at her lips. One part of him was telling him he's an idiot and he should back away, but another - stronger part - was telling him to go for it. Go for what he wanted for a long time already, but opposed it. And that day that part of him won.

Eren leaned in close, and finding Historia not backing away, pressed his lips to hers. To his surprise, she accepted this action eagerly.

The kiss was not deep, they only moved their lips together, and Eren found himself relaxing. The warmth he was getting from that contact made him forget what he came to her room for. The thought of her kissing him back was enveloping him, but when he was about to deepen the kiss, he suddenly felt a jolt of energy race through him and he finally connected with the Paths.

 **"** **Eren, come to the daddy."**

 **He was in his house in Shiganshina, looking at himself at the age of no more than a year, probably less, holding his mother's leg. His father, whose eyes he was looking through at the moment was in a crouched position and extended his arms to little Eren.**

 **His little self looked up at Carla, and then at Grisha, and made a small step toward his father, still holding on to the mother's leg.**

 **"** **Come on, son. You can do this." Grisha said, and little Eren squeaked in delight. He let go of Carla, then made one step, and then another, and one more, and finally grabbed Grisha's hand, and instantly was put into a tight embrace of his dad.**

Historia broke the kiss and the memory vanished before Eren's eyes.

"Eren, why are you crying?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her. He then smiled softly and took her into a hug. "I saw a memory. It was nothing important, but it was enough to make me feel so much better." He wiped his tears away and smiled as he felt her stroking his hair.

They sat like this for some moments, before releasing each other. Again, Eren drew attention to how beautifully the golden ray of sunset coloured her hair. And how beautiful Historia was. Could he say this to her now?

"You are beautiful." He said, and her blue eyes lit up with happiness.

She sheepishly looked at their still holding hands and took his other hand as well. "Can you kiss me once again?"

Without any hesitation, Eren complied. This time no memories were brought to him by the Paths, but it didn't matter to him at the moment. He kissed her because she wanted this. And he wanted this too.

This kiss was nothing like the previous one. The latter was hesitant and awkward, but this time they both felt more confident. Eren was hungrily taking in every touch of their lips, loving every small sound she was making, and Historia kissed him back, not so hard though. She was still shy with what was happening between them. That's why she was even more flustered when he smiled against her lips and released one hand to caress her neck in affection. This action relaxed her and her own hand went to his cheek. The kiss grew even stronger when Eren pushed his tongue in her mouth, and she accepted this. In so many years of her existence, never did she feel that happy and warm as this day.

They parted, still holding their faces close.

By this time the sun had already set below the horizon. The night gradually began to replace the day, and the room got darker. Historia sighed contently, feeling both relieved and happy, but the weariness gained through the day was taking over her. She moved to sit closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder and smiled as he rubbed his cheek against the crown of her head.

"I thought you were with Mikasa." She suddenly said, surprising herself. She expected him to jolt in surprise, but Eren didn't move a muscle after hearing this.

"No." He simply stated.

Historia lifted her head from his shoulder and looked up at him.

"But she is in love with you."

Eren held her gaze before replying. "She is my family. Like a sister to me. However, for the past several years I see her more like a mother figure. There are no romantic feelings for my part." He paused to brush a strand of hair from her eyes, making her smile. "But as for you, even though I wasn't much fond of Christa, when I got to know Historia... s-she took a special place in my heart." Eren stuttered the last part, feeling a bit flustered. Talking that way with girls was still unusual to him.

Historia blushed. "I'm glad."

The rest of the evening the spent talking about their past, what they went through together, and what they should do now. Occasionally they would kiss, gaining more confidence each time, which resulted in whispered sweet words to each other.

It was already about midnight when Eren decided to leave, although reluctantly. The two of them needed some rest. It would also be hard to explain later what he was doing late at night in the Queen's chambers.

Historia went to the door with him, but before Eren left, he placed his hands on her waist and kissed her on the lips tenderly. He didn't want to leave her, and he didn't know when he would be able to see her again, because next day he would have to leave Mithras and be on duty in Trost, and then there would be more tasks of which he didn't know yet.

After some moments they parted.

"Eren," Historia said timidly. "I wish our first kiss was like today's."

Eren's eyes widened, remembering something from the past. But he quickly collected his thoughts and smiled. "It was. The kiss you are referring to was between me and Christa, but today was my first kiss with Historia."

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy upcoming New Year! This chapter is two size of the last one. The reason for this is that I decided to include the M-rated part here, instead of the 3rd chapter. It suited the plot better. So yeah, I changed the rating earlier than planned. Enjoy it!**

 **P.S. I figured they are not supposed to have Christmas, because they have a different religion and live in the parallel universe. That's why I decided that they celebrate the New Year, instead of Christmas.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Half a year passed unnoticed. It recently started snowing, indicating the upcoming New Year 853. Over these six months, Eren and Historia, unfortunately, met only a few times. Most of these meetings were official, so neither he nor she could spend much private time together.

Sometimes they did find an opportunity to cuddle in secluded places, but it was not often. It was decided to keep their relationship secret for the time being. They both missed each other, but at the same time, they had duties, and it was a good distraction.

This day, however, was different. The New Year atmosphere was reminding Historia of a case that happened a few years ago. She kept on thinking about it the whole day while decorating the orphanage with the children. The memory of that kiss was haunting her. Especially after the kids asked about the mistletoe, which she hung on the wall.

"There is such a tradition that when two people stand under the mistletoe on New Year's Eve, they should kiss." She answered their question simply, not wanting to explain much.

The kids, however, wanted to know more.

"Why are you hanging it then? Do you want to kiss anyone?"

"Who made up this tradition?"

"Have you ever kissed anyone under the mistletoe?"

Historia chuckled at their questions and was about to answer, when the front door of the orphanage opened, and in came the Military Police officer. He shook the snow off his uniform and saluted the Queen with a "dedication of heart" gesture.

"Your Majesty! I came to report that the Scouting Legion has just arrived. The Military Police is leaving to help organizing the Grand New Year Feast in the castle. We will be waiting for your arrival tomorrow."

Historia's heart beat faster after hearing his words. The Grand Feast was held in the castle every year. She, as the Queen, was to receive it in the palace. It was usually attended by high-ranking officials and the military. This year it was decided that orphans would also be at the festival. In the evening before, the Military Police would leave for the capital, and instead of them, the Scouting Legion would stay in the orphanage for the night. The next day they would take the Queen and the children to the palace. Historia knew that not the whole Legion would arrive, but hoped that Eren would be among those to come.

She nodded and went to wear her coat to go outside to meet the guests.

There were four of them. Four people with the Wings of Freedom on their backs and chests right above the hearts. They were coming from the stables, where they had just left their horses. She couldn't see their faces under the hoods they were wearing because of snow, but Historia quickly recognized one of them. It was Levi, his height stood out among the three others, who were approximately the same height with each other.

They stopped in front of her and saluted. Historia's heart beat faster when she saw all too familiar green eyes under one hood, and unable to conceal her happiness she opened her arms, welcoming them to hug her.

"Guys, I missed you so much."

Levi stood his ground, but Jean, Sasha, and Eren all went to embrace the Queen.

The children were happy to see the legionnaires. They jumped around them, laughed and tried to ask questions. They spent the rest of the evening playing with the children in the living room and telling them stories from their missions and ordinary days.

It went on until about 10 in the evening, and the kids were sent to sleep. The group of friends, including Levi, decided to stay up a bit longer and went to the kitchen to drink some tea. They all sat around the table, remembering stories that the children did not need to know. Levi mostly listened without inserting any comments from himself. Sasha and Jean were the ones who talked the most. But while Sasha was periodically distracted by delicious food, Jean chatted about something without stopping. Eren and Historia were sitting in front of each other, most of the time just looked at each other, and sometimes commented on the stories their friends were telling. Their stares luckily went unnoticed.

"Oi, Eren!" Jean teased his comrade, while the latter was taking a sip of tea. "Do you remember that time you kissed Historia under a mistletoe once?"

Eren choked on his tea. He had to quickly put the cup on the table and coughed hard.

"Jean, what did you do?!" Historia was red from embarrassment.

"What? I just thought it's a fun fact to remember." Jean exclaimed. Levi raised an eyebrow, still holding a cup of tea at his face, seemingly waiting for the explanation, and Jean had to spill it. "It was just a game! We were all playing bottle kiss during one New Year night. We spun the bottle and it pointed on the people that had to kiss under a mistletoe. We only managed to go for two rounds before instructor Shadis came and forbade it. First, it was Hannah Diamant and Franz Kefka, who later became a couple. The next round paired up Eren and Historia, so they also had to kiss under the mistletoe. See, captain, it was nothing."

Eren stopped coughing, but the tears were still in his eyes. Both he and Historia hung their heads in embarrassment.

"Why are you reasoning with me, Jean? I never asked for the explanation. I believe relationships among you all is your own business as long as it does not affect your duty." He threw a glance on Eren. "Eren, you clean up here. I think it's time for us all to go to sleep."

"Yes, sir." Eren responded a little bit too fast, and all of them stood up.

Levi, Sasha, and Jean went up the stairs to prepare the bedrooms, while Historia lingered for some moments. She approached Eren and took his hand in hers.

"I will come back soon, wait for me." She whispered and stood on her tiptoes to place a short kiss on his lips. He smiled at her when they parted and after that, she ran after the others upstairs.

Eren managed to clean the whole kitchen in half an hour. There was not much to do, only wash the dishes and clean the table.

When he finished he went into the living room, where he noticed still burning fireplace. In front of it was a small sofa, and he decided to wait for Historia there. He took off his military jacket, and made himself comfortable on this sofa.

Eren had plenty of time to observe the room he was in and found himself dozing off as he watched the wood slowly burn. For a moment he even started to see a dream, but suddenly he was woken up by a gentle hand on his shoulder. Eren jolted, but as he saw it was Historia, he drowsily smiled.

The Queen sat beside him, and laid her head on his shoulder, also smiling when he embraced her around the shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

They sat like that in silence, just enjoying each other's warmth. Both were happy to have some free time. However, the silence was broken by Eren soon when he noticed the mistletoe hanging on the wall.

"Was it your first kiss back then?" He asked Historia and kissed the crown of her head.

She quickly realized which occasion he meant.

"Yes."

"Oh. I thought it was not. I mean, you were so popular amongst guys."

She chuckled. "I remember Mikasa glaring at me for a week afterwards. I didn't pay much attention." She paused for a moment before speaking again. "But it was good. The kiss, I mean. It wasn't your first kiss, was it? You took initiative so quickly and clearly knew what to do."

Eren stiffened. "Well, it was my first kiss too. However, I think the memories and skill of the previous titan shifters enlightened me at that moment. I didn't realized it back then, but now that you mentioned it, I understand I did connect with the Paths that day."

Historia lifted her head from his shoulder and stared at him in shock. "That must feel strange now."

Eren shrugged. "You kissed me, not my father then, if that's what you are thinking. I just gained some experience through the memories."

"Do you get them all the time we kiss?"

"No, only sometimes."

Historia laid her head back on his shoulder. "I still wish our first kiss was out of love."

Eren was silent for some moments.

"It doesn't really matter, Historia. We probably didn't have our first kiss out of love, but I will tell you again that back then you were Christa. I kissed Historia out of love, and it should be enough."

Historia lifted herself from him and smiled. "So should we kiss under a mistletoe this time? While no one sees."

Eren put his hand behind her neck and brought her closer to his face. "I don't need a mistletoe to kiss you." He pressed his lips to hers and felt a glimpse of memory flash in his head. It was nothing important, just some dialogue between Eren Kruger and some woman. He was holding her hand in his while she smiled. It disappeared quickly, but managed to ignite Eren's desire for his own woman.

The kiss grew stronger. His hands cupped her cheeks, and hers grasped his shoulders, and Eren plunged his tongue into her mouth, entwining it with hers. They were kissing as if they didn't do it for ages. Historia started making cute noises. The kiss they were having was far more passionate than the ones they had before.

It became even hotter when Eren moved his mouth away from hers to start kissing her neck, now embracing her by the waist. She ran her fingers through his hair and arched her back in pleasure. They almost collapsed from the sofa and looked into each other's eyes, laughing. Eren tenderly caressed her cheek and, gulping, lowered his hand further.

She was already breathing hard, and when his hand touched sensitive skin of her collarbone, her breath quickened. He continued his way lower to her breasts and then his hand went right between them, and then moved it to the right and cupped one breast. She shivered under his touch.

Eren examined her face, wanting to see her reaction. He was left content by seeing her flushed cheeks and ragged breath.

He bent down to her ear, still holding his hand on her breast and whispered words that made her shudder and blush even more.

"I want you."

Historia stared at him in shock. Was he joking? Not that she didn't want this. She sometimes thought about that. She knew one day he would propose this, and she thought that she was ready to say yes. But when it happened now, she surprisingly was caught off guard.

"D-do you want to do this right now? R-right here?" She asked shyly, averting her gaze and heavily blushing.

Eren noticed her embarassement and removed his hand from her breast. Instead, he went to embrace her. She hugged him back and they sat like this for some moments.

"I'm sorry I got carried away. I understand you are not ready yet."

She sighed and buried her face in his chest. "It's not that. I want this too. It's just so unexpected." Historia murmured.

"I understand that. I'm sorry. Probably it's not the best place either. We have our comrades and children here. It won't do us good if they see us."

Historia sighed and lifted herself to look at him. "Let's go to my room."

Eren blinked.

"I am not sure I'm ready, but I want to try."

"Are you sure?" Eren didn't know how to react. He was afraid she was forcing herself for him. "We can wait, that's not a problem."

Historia got up on her feet and extended her hand for him to take it.

"I want you too, Eren. Let's see what we can do."

Eren looked up at her and saw that confident expression of true Historia Reiss. Her eyes were slightly narrowed, and brows furrowed. She looked exactly like that day when she released him from the chains and proclaimed herself the enemy of humanity and his ally in the titan cave. That was the expression of the girl he fell in love with.

He took her hand and she dragged him slowly behind herself, into her room. Fortunately, they met no one on the way. It was midnight, everyone had already gone to sleep.

They quietly entered her room and Historia turned to the door in order to immediately lock it with a key. Her hands were trembling with emotions she was feeling, and she had to mess with the keyhole. But as soon as she managed to lock the door and hear the clicking sound, two strong hands took her by the waist.

Historia grew numb. Eren's hands moved to her belly, hugging her, and she felt him press to her from behind. He was much taller than her, so he had to bent a bit. He rubbed against her back and she felt his growing excitement. On instinct Historia abruptly turned around to face Eren, and he pushed forward, pressing her against the very door she had just closed.

She looked into his full of lust eyes, and gulped nervously, feeling as if she was already naked in front of him. His eyes were literally undressing her. There was something feral in the way he was looking at her, but she had no time to think of it, because he bent down and hungrily attacked her lips.

Eren was acting a bit wild, but at the moment Historia liked this. This way she could distract herself from what was coming. Eren bumped her against the door accidentally, and the sound that came from this made them stop and listen if they woke anyone down the corridor.

It was silent. Eren looked into her eyes and snickered. She hit his shoulder lightly, and smiled too.

He took her hand then and slowly started moving backwards, to the direction of her bed. When they approached it, he stopped and looked at her with serious expression on his face.

"Are you still sure? It will be hard for me to stop after we cross this line."

Historia met his gaze and answered firmly. "I am sure."

It was a signal for him to continue, and without any further words he released her hand and went straight to undressing her. She wasn't even able to comprehend what was happening when he took a step to her and drew his hands on her back.

She wore a simple long dress with buttons on her back, and Eren simply ripped the buttons out of the holes and kissed her lips in the process. He let go of the fabric and the dress fell down, pooling around her feet on the floor.

Eren continued to kiss her though, and only in a few seconds they broke the kiss and he was able to look at her body. For the first time in his life, he saw her exposed to him fully, and she was gorgeous. Her petite form was a shape of a hourglass, with perfectly sized breasts and perfectly curved hips. She didn't have abs like Mikasa, but her stomach was flat, with only obliques protruding, and Eren loved this.

Historia instinctively tried to cover, but Eren took her wrists and kissed her lovingly, before moving to her jaw line, and continuing to her neck.

Historia relaxed by his tender kisses, and when he released her wrists to rest his hands on her shoulders, and move to kiss her collarbone, she went to unclasping the straps across his torso. Eren stopped kissing her collarbone then, straightened up and watched with interest how she did this. When she finished, he switched places with her, and urged her to sit on the bed. He then proceeded to take off his T-shirt, watching her reaction in the process.

She had seen him topless many times before. But never in such a situation. She was now free to have these abs all to herself and touch as much as she wanted. But she couldn't move. She could only watch as he undressed silently, taking off his boots and trousers off. Historia woke from her trans only when he stood only in his undergarments before her. Hesitantly, she reached and put her hand on his belly, feeling the hard muscles under the skin.

Eren walked then even closer to her, showing his intention to crawl on the bed too. But not beside her. He wanted her to be right under him, and she understood his motives, and moved backwards, further to the centre of the bed.

Eren seemed content, and took the last piece of clothes off.

Historia wasn't able to make any sound after seeing him exposed, because it happened all too fast. First moment he was standing near the edge of the bed, the second moment, she was already lying on her back, with him hovering right above her, and the third moment he went to kiss her lips.

She blushed when she felt his organ brush her leg. It was getting hotter in the room, and it didn't help her nervousness. She tried to distract herself from thoughts of what was happening.

Eren noticed she started shaking and broke the kiss.

"Are you all right, Historia?" He asked carefully.

She nodded, but averted his gaze.

Suddenly, she jolted and gasped as she felt him touch her most sensitive place.

"If you are afraid so much, the best way is either to stop, or go with the hardest part quickly. I tried to lessen your anxiety with kisses, but it seems it doesn't work at the moment. I think now it is better to hurry things a little bit." Eren said calmly, while touching between her legs. "I'm sorry I did it so unexpectedly, but you probably would be against it if I asked." He added worriedly.

Historia's breath quickened as he continued rubbing her there. Never in her life, she felt something like this. His tender touch was relaxing, and soon the waves of pleasure started going through her whole body. Eren felt himself growing hard, and her getting wet, and instantly knew it was time.

He spread her legs wider and positioned himself between them. Historia instinctively wrapped them around his waist. Eren looked at her for the final confirmation, and she nodded, grasping the sheets.

"Don't think of it, Historia," Eren said lovingly, "remember our first kiss, remember our memory sessions that led us here today, remember spending time together and the fun of hiding our relationship from our comrades. You remember this, don't you?"

Historia opened her eyes and by the look of her face and a smile on her lips, he realized that she got distracted for some moments remembering all this.

He quickly took his time and entered her.

Historia gasped and whined under him. She grabbed his shoulders and squeezed her eyes shut, drawing some tears. He kissed them away, while still moving deeper. He needed to go till the end sooner.

"I love you, my Queen. I'm so sorry to hurt you. You are doing great. Bear with it just a little longer, and you will feel better." He stopped moving, and pressed his forehead to hers. They stayed like this for some moments, both panting and feeling a whole lot of emotions.

Finally, she sighed and relaxed. Their gazes met and he once again wondered how beautiful her eyes were.

"I love you too." She smiled, and more tears streamed down her face.

Her inner walls stopped squeezing him so much, and he finally was able to move. Eren pulled out and made one trial thrust. Then the second one. And then started moving faster. She whimpered and he felt a sudden urge to kiss her again. How many times have they kissed already that evening? Eren lowered himself, still moving inside her and attacked her lips. Historia's hands ran through his hair, ruffling it.

She felt much better, the pain was getting away, replaced by pure pleasure. Eren moved to her jaw and neck, where he started sucking, intending to leave a kiss mark. Historia gasped at the sensation, and for a moment a thought crossed her mind. How would she hide it the next day on the Grand Feast?

And then, all of a sudden, Eren froze.

Before his eyes, he saw _her._ Frieda Reiss was sitting in front of the mirror, brushing her hair, and she also froze as if seeing him. He saw a flash of this memory some years ago, and now it was again before his eyes.

"Eren." Frieda spoke. "Is that your name? I saw it in your future memories." Eren didn't know what to answer, and she continued. "You must save Historia, Eren, I beg you! Don't let her become a shifter and sacrifice her children! This cycle of hatred and war will not be destroyed if Historia sacrifices her life and freedom! You must do everything to protect her from this fate! Even become the worst enemy of humanity! Even kill hundreds of people! That will be hard, but you must do this! Protect her! At all costs!"

The vision vanished before he could even reply, and he found himself staring down at worried Historia.

"Eren, what happened? You froze for some moments, and didn't answer... have you seen a memory?"

He didn't answer. He couldn't tell her what he saw.

"Just... a very intense one." He finally mumbled.

Historia caressed his cheek, and Eren leaned into her touch. "You are shaking."

"It's all right. Just emotions." Not wanting to think about it, Eren thrusted once again, and they continued their passionate session.

Historia's pain has gone completely, and all that was left was pleasure. It was intensifying with each Eren's movement inside of her, and each touch of his hands on her body. She arched her back and gasped when he made a particularly hard thrust, hitting the most pleasurable place somewhere inside, and caressed her thigh.

The waves of pleasure were escalating, and she felt Eren quicken his pace. For a moment she panicked that someone would hear their grunts and the sound of slapping bodies, but it was impossible to slow down already. The two were nearing their peak.

Her release shot through her hard. She almost shrieked, but Eren covered her mouth, and she had to moan into his hand. Her inner walls contracted, squeezing him, and it made him come right after. He grunted, burying himself deep inside of her, and Historia felt his hot liquid filling her.

Eren collapsed on her, and laid his head on her chest, panting, and she stroke his hair lovingly.

They laid like this for some minutes, talking about their feelings. Historia wanted to spend the whole night cuddling with him, but it was not possible. He had to go to sleep with the others. Otherwise, they would suspect something. She kissed him 10 times before letting him dress and go, and when he left she couldn't fall asleep long after that.

Eren entered the room of his comrades, and quietly tiptoed to his bed.

"What took you so long, Eren?" A voice sounded behind his back.

Eren froze and slowly turned around to look into suspicious eyes of captain Levi.

 _To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the delay! I had to rewrite the chapter fully because I didn't like it at first. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Wait, are you serious? Why are you telling me this only now?"

Eren groaned and rubbed his eyes. Beside him, Historia shifted impatiently and after a moment her whole weight was put on his chest. Eren stopped rubbing his eyes and looked up at the Queen sitting on top of him with a piercing gaze burying into his.

It was an early morning, and the sun has already started to rise, colouring the Queen's chamber in a warm yellow tint. Eren was lucky to finally spend the night in Mithras, and even luckier to spend it in Historia's room. They couldn't spend much time together because of their duties and the secrecy of their relationship, let alone sleeping with each other. After their first time, they only did it no more than 6 times. And that late October day they had this chance once again. They spent a wonderful and passionate night, and it felt so good to wake up in each other's embrace that morning. They still were in the bed when Eren told her this news.

Despite Historia's angry expression, Eren couldn't really take it seriously, because she was sitting on top of him completely naked. He only smiled and reached out to pull her to him. Historia resisted.

"Eren, stop that! You just told me Levi knows about us! Do you have any idea how shocking it is to me? Why did you keep silent for almost nine months now?"

Eren sighed. "All right, I forgot. I am sorry. At first, I didn't want you to to be worried about it because Levi heard our first time, and it could have embarrassed you. And then I simply forgot. We don't see each other often, you know."

"What made you think I won't be embarrassed to know it now?!" Historia was becoming furious.

Sensing it, Eren put more force to pull her to him, and this time she complied. She lay down on his chest and listened to the whole story.

* * *

 _"What took you so long, Eren?"_

 _Honestly, Eren didn't know what to answer. It was too unexpected, and he didn't even have time to make up a lie. So there he stood, silently watching Levi get up from the armchair (how could he forget that captain usually slept for 3-4 hours and was able to wake up at even the slightest movement?) and headed straight to him._

 _The height difference between the two has increased in recent years. At the same time, Levi was as intimidating as before._

 _Eren gulped. "I..."_

 _"Shut up, Yeager, don't you try to lie to me." Captain whispered dangerously. "I've heard you. Thank God you did it quietly, and those dorks didn't wake up. But they are no me."_

 _Eren kept silent, not knowing what to say. Levi closely examined his lost facial expression and sighed._

 _"Listen, Eren. Once again, I am no one to dictate you concerning your love life. I swear that I won't tell anyone. It's not because I am kind, but because it's Queen's safety we are talking about, do you understand that?"_

 _"Yes, captain. I understand." Eren hung his head, ashamed to get caught._

 _"Good. Don't make anything stupid."_

* * *

Historia lifted herself a bit to look into Eren's eyes when he finished telling her about his talk with Levi.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" She asked.

Eren tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "We don't have a choice. But I think we can. He still hasn't told anyone and shown no interest in it. Never asked me about it, too. I still think he cares both about you and me."

Historia sighed and lowered to place a short, but tender kiss on Eren's lips. "I don't want you to go yet, Eren."

Eren stroked her cheek and smiled. "Me too, but you know I have to. Otherwise, someone will see us together."

"Yes." She smiled. "Anyway, I don't feel all that good today..."

"What is it?" Eren asked worriedly.

"I don't know, I felt it only when I woke up. But I think it's no big. Maybe I ate something wrong."

"Stay in bed today, Historia."

* * *

Eren had some spare time that day, so he left the palace and went to the nearest city park, where he sat down under a tree and, just like in childhood, began to watch the clouds.

This time, however, his thoughts were not like those in childhood.

About a year has passed since Hizuru announced an ill-fated plan, and Historia agreed to take on a heavy burden. If they would not find another way, then she would have to become a titan. Moreover, in 13 years that she would have left, she would have to give birth to as many children as possible who will share the same fate as she.

It was a truly disgusting plan. However, only Eren was totally against it. The rest ... accepted it, although not willingly. Time was running out. Zeke had about one and a half years left, and not so long ago it became clear that there would be no new plan.

People whom Eren trusted, simply nodded and continued to enjoy life. They drank wine, ate overseas food, celebrated the opening of the railway. They all did not care that the life of the Queen and her children would be broken. They were happy to exchange her fate for another 50 years of "Paradise". And even his friends were only happy to live like cattle in a cage. "We need more time", "we need to negotiate", "we cannot act now" - that's what they said. They did not understand that they did not have this time! Historia had no time, Eren had no time, and Zeke too!

No, he had to act.

Eren noticed that his hand squeezed the grass under so tight that his knuckles turned white. He opened it with difficulty and stared at his palm, now coloured in green grass juice a bit. "Frieda... why didn't you tell me how I can protect her?" He shut his eyes, made a fist and hit the ground with all force.

* * *

Several days passed, but Eren was able to see Historia only once. She held a meeting with the Military Police and the Scouting Legion. They were discussing possible plans to find new allies. The Mid-Eastern War was seemingly ending, and they needed to decide what strategy they would choose.

During the meeting, Eren tried to catch Historia's gaze, but surprisingly enough she didn't look at him even once. She looked pale and somewhat tired, was she still sick since that time?

He wanted to talk to her after the meeting, but she very quickly left, accompanied by the Military Police. Wait, was she avoiding him? This worried Eren. Maybe she was still offended that he told her that Levi knew about them too late? Several times he tried to talk to her but managed only once, briefly.

"Historia..." he knocked at her door in the evening. "Please, let me in. I want to talk to you."

At first, there was no reaction, but then he heard her weak voice. "Eren, I feel really sick. I want to get some rest. And I don't want you to get sick too. Leave me for now, please. We will talk later."

It was all she said, and Eren had no choice, but leave her be.

The next day he was met with surprising news.

"What do you mean she left to handle things at the orphanage? Why now?" Eren couldn't believe it. Usually, she would tell him about her plans, but this time she practically ran away. Not only from him but from the duties. It seriously disturbed him.

Only the higher-ups were told about this, including Hanji, who spilled the news to the Scouting Legion.

"Well, I think she realizes she will have to become the titan shifter. I think it is obvious she wants some time alone." Hanji said sadly. "We have to respect her privacy at the moment."

Eren made fists and looked at his comrades. All of them were staring sadly at the floor, except for Mikasa, who was eyeing him. She smiled when she caught his gaze, but Eren looked away fast. He didn't like what was happening. Historia was seemingly depressed, and he needed to do something. At least be near her.

That evening he approached Levi. He saluted and tried to keep calm expression, but Levi was no fool. "Captain, can I ask for a favor from you?"

"What is it Eren?" Levi sensed great nervousness in the boy in front of him. It was a serious matter, and the captain prepared to listen carefully.

"Can I ask for a few days off, sir?" Eren still held his salute and was very tense.

Levi raised his brows. "I will give you days off, as far as I can see you have a serious reason to ask for this. Never have you done this before." He paused, studying Eren's face. "It is about Historia, isn't it?"

Eren hung his head down. "It is. I need to be with her now. Something is off, and even I am not aware what exactly. I need to go to the orphanage."

Captain put his hand on Eren's shoulder and the boy met his gaze. Levi also was worried, he noticed the strange behaviour of the Queen, but he thought it was nothing serious. But if Eren was that much concerned... "Go to your lover, Eren. I give you three days. Settle everything you can and come back. But don't get recognized there. I will tell everyone I sent you to a mission to retrieve something from Trost. But please go no earlier than tomorrow."

For the first time in several days, Eren smiled.

"Thank you, captain!"

* * *

Historia didn't know what to do. The moment she realized what was the matter with her body, she seriously freaked out. At first, her taste preferences changed, followed by the morning sickness, and then it struck her that her period didn't start this month.

She didn't want to believe it, but the signs were clear. Eren's child was now growing inside her.

The moment it became clear, something clicked in her brain, and she no longer could properly look at Eren, let alone talk to him. She couldn't even think about political issues, and most of the time sat at the meetings silently. All her thoughts were only about one thing: the baby. What will happen to it when it is born? What are the higher ups going to do to it? Will it also become a titan and eat her afterward? This is why she decided to leave to the countryside and have some time for herself to think.

She loved this child already, but the fate it was going to face was too cruel. What could she do?

She worked hard in the orphanage, she didn't even sit for a moment. It also didn't help to look at the children. Every time she would remember about her condition. So she tried to distract herself as much as she could. Until...

"Historia..."

She shrieked and almost dropped the sheet she was going to hang to dry. That voice behind her back... it was so familiar. She froze and felt two strong hands embrace her about the waist.

The Queen slowly turned around to see all too familiar green orbs of the man she loved, hidden under the hood. That's when she started crying. She dropped the sheet and leaned into his embrace, while he caressed her.

They stood like this, completely covered from the other's eyes by the hanging sheets, and she allowed herself to even kiss him desperately and lovingly. She was truly happy that he came. How could she avoid him all these days? How could she leave without him? It felt so good to be with him: she felt protected, she felt loved.

And when he asked her about this, she couldn't come up with the answer. Instead, she told him to go and wait in her room. There she decided to tell him everything.

* * *

Her hands trembled when she entered the room. Eren was sitting on her bed and reading some book. He turned to face her and smiled.

"That's where we spent our first night together." He bluntly said, and she blushed at his comment.

"Eren, don't start with your inappropriate comments. I need to talk with you seriously." She avoided his eyes and sighed.

He stood up and approached her. "Are you all right? You seem concerned about something. And you said you were sick the day before yesterday."

Historia looked at the floor, and Eren took her hands in his, trying to make her feel better.

"I... I am not sick, Eren. Nor am I angry at you. But yes, I am worried about the future. Which no longer belongs to me only." She finally looked up at him to meet his confused eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

Historia sighed and without saying anything pressed one of his hands to her belly.

At first, he just looked into her eyes without any clue. Then the realization hit him and he inhaled sharply. "Are you sure?" He asked her carefully, still unable to believe it.

"Yes." She smiled, but there were tears in her eyes.

For some moments Eren held her gaze without any emotion besides shock, and then all of a sudden lifted her bridal style and spun around, laughing.

"Ah, Eren! What are you doing?! Put me down!"

He stopped spinning but didn't put her down. Instead, he kissed her on the lips, trying to give all his love for her into this kiss.

They parted and he put her on the ground. He was still smiling while doing it.

"You look really happy, Eren," Historia said sheepishly.

"I am. But not only because I will be a dad, but also because this child will save you! You won't have to become a titan before giving birth, it gives me time to finish everything in time, Historia! That's the time I needed, and I was given it now! You will be free! We will be free!"

He kissed her once again, and for the first time in these years, he finally knew what he must do. He must protect his family, and this opportunity was granted to him.

* * *

 **I wanted to make it a three-shot, but I decided to make a small bonus chapter, which comes out in a few days. Stay tuned!**


	4. Epilogue

**A small bonus chapter/epilogue to celebrate Historia's birthday :) All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

The late October of 853 was pretty warm even for Paradis. It was mostly sunny every day. You couldn't walk around in summer clothes, but light cloaks were just perfect. However, people still felt that the warmth would soon be replaced by the winter cold. It was clear that these warm days were the last in this year.

Eren and Historia had a walk in the nearest to the farm forest. It was golden autumn and the forest looked like a miracle. The trees were in different colours: yellow, red, orange, sometimes still green. Historia was holding the hand of the man she loved, and looking around, taking in the beauty of nature. She was happy.

Unfortunately, it was the last day of Eren's little vacation. This morning he had to leave to Mithras, as requested by Levi. Historia would stay on the farm for some time, in order to go on with their plan.

The two were about to leave the forest and go back to the farm before Eren abruptly stopped and put on the hood. Historia had to release his arm, and the rest of the way they made separately.

They approached the barn, where they could see a lone farmer, organizing the hay on the floor. He didn't notice them, was too preoccupied with his work.

Eren examined him closely and looked down at Historia, who turned to look at him with sad eyes.

"Is it him?" Eren asked without any emotion.

"Yes... I recognized him long ago."

"I see." Eren averted his gaze from her, unable to say anything else.

Historia approached him and without any hesitation got on her tiptoes and kissed Eren deeply on the mouth. Eren was surprised, but eagerly returned the kiss of the woman he loved, knowing it would be the last kiss before they part for a long time.

He held her close to him after they broke the kiss, and he could feel her tears wetting his clothes. He didn't want to let her go, to give her up to some man he didn't even know to care in his place. He knew he would miss her warmth, her smile, but most importantly he would have to be away from her during the pregnancy. He wouldn't be able to feel his kid kicking in her belly against his palm, and it was truly sad.

She smiled when she felt him press his hand to her still flat belly, silently reminding her what they were going to fight for.

"I love you, my Queen." He whispered before releasing her.

"I love you, too." She answered and turned around to enter the barn.

The farmer noticed her as soon as she appeared on the threshold. He almost dropped the pitchfork but managed to hold it. He didn't expect the Queen to approach him.

"I remember you." Historia wanted to say this cheerfully, but her face showed only sorrow. She didn't care. Of course, the farmer noticed this, but he wouldn't dare ask. "You were throwing rocks at me in childhood."

The farmer scratched his head, nervous about Historia's advance.

"I won't tell anyone. And I will forgive you." She continued. "But in exchange, I will ask for a favor from you."

Eren watched their interaction closely. The deal was done, and he had to leave now.

The titan shifter went to his horse, which already was ready for the trip. He mounted and after throwing one last glance at the barn, he finally set off to the capital.

His heart was breaking, for he left his lover alone, but he had no choice. He had to save her and their child. He had to fight. That's what he would do. He would become the enemy of humanity, he would kill, he would betray. All for them. All for their freedom.

 **The end**


End file.
